Christmas Day
by Jediempress
Summary: My gift to you all, all the usual couples or pairings as they progress through Christmas Day on Radiant Garden. Yaoi and Het. COMPLETE.
1. Zack and Leon

Okay, so for the holiday season, I'm trying something a bit... unique (I hope). All twelve of these stories occur in chronological order. Hopefully you will all enjoy these and please leave comments/reviews cause I'm iffy about how this turned out. Winterfair comes from the Vorkosigan Saga. Sassy wrote Zack's present.

Happy Christmas, Hanukkah, Yuletide, Solstice, Life Day, whatever it is you celebrate!

* * *

"Mmm," Zack murmured as he sleepily shifted closer to Leon. He was barely awake but aware enough to know that his lover was also at this stage. "Morning."

Leon turned on his side, slipping an arm along the taller man's waist. He gave his own little hum of contentment but did not say anything else. He showed no sign of waking up further.

Chuckling softly, Zack casually brushed at Leon's hip. "So I guess you've decided against going out this morning."

"It's Winterfair," muttered Leon. "Work can wait till tomorrow."

Zack lifted an amused eyebrow and looked at the other man. Leon's eyes were still closed and he really did look like he was going to go back to sleep. "Oh, you're finally learning, Squall! I'm so proud."

A small smile tugged at Leon's lips. The arm draped over Zack's body moved slightly and his hand began idly stroking the white feathers of the ex-SOLDIER's wing. He smirked a little at the tremor that ran through the other man's body.

"Well," Zack breathed out, trying to focus on his words but becoming increasingly distracted by Leon's touches. "I was gonna get up and start setting up your present but…"

Leon sat up and carefully climbed on top of the slightly larger man's body. Both were unclothed from the night before and it was quickly becoming obvious that neither one of them was thinking much about holiday-related activities at the moment. "I told you what I wanted and you gave me all that plus some last night."

Last night had been rather spectacular; the complete disarray of the bedroom being the proof. Zack did not want to even think about what downstairs looked like. It was an extremely good thing that no one was expected to pay a visit today.

"Yeah, well," he groaned softly when Leon rolled his hips. "That isn't really a gift."

The younger half of the couple leaned forward, hands braced on either side of Zack. He hovered a few inches above him, steel colored eyes gazing into violet. "Having you all to myself and knowing how much you love me is all the present I'll ever need, Zack."

The statement moved Zack deeply. Though they had been together for nearly two years now, Zack did not count the month and a half they had been separated, they rarely verbally expressed their feelings. There was an unspoken understanding between them about it but it always seemed so much more meaningful when the actual words were said.

Leon placed a soft kiss on Zack's lips and lifted his upper body back up. "Any idea what time it is?"

"Still pretty early." Zack reached for the nightstand clock but the younger man stopped him. He lifted an eyebrow at Leon and then made a weak sound of disapproval when he climbed off of him. Apparently, the moment of playfulness was over.

Leon fixed his pillow and settled back against it. "When are we supposed to go to the happy couple's?"

Chuckling, Zack turned on his side. "We are due at the Strife residence at three."

Nodding slowly, the former SeeD flicked his eyes toward his lover. "So are you getting my present or what?"

Zack propped up his head on an upturned palm. He grinned down at the other man, eyes bright with amusement but his voice scandalized. "You said having me was all the present you need!"

"True," Leon confirmed neutrally. The corner of his lip curled up and his scarred face crinkled. "I didn't say anything about it being all I wanted."

The raven-haired one snorted before moving in for a quick kiss. He pulled away quickly and got out of bed, searching the floor for at least a pair of underwear. While he really had no problem walking around naked, he did not think it was appropriate to do what he was about to do with absolutely nothing on.

Once he found adequate, minimal clothing, he threw it on and glanced over his shoulder at Leon who was casually watching him. "If I'm not back in fifteen minutes assume I wussed out and ran away."

Leon's mouth twisted in confusion. "Uh, sure."

Winking, Zack hurried from the bedroom. As soon as he was in the hallway, the minor panic began setting in. He felt the muscles that controlled his wing flex as the wing itself twitched nervously. On his way downstairs, he willed himself to settle down.

The main room did not look as bad as he thought; the lamp lay on the floor near the desk and a few odd things had been knocked off the bookshelves. Their shirts and a few belts were strewn across the carpet and over near the table was a toppled bottle of water.

He left everything as it was, figuring there would be plenty of time to clean up later. Right now, he had more important things to be doing. He headed into the kitchen and opened up the fridge.

During the day yesterday, he had gotten Sephiroth to help him make Leon's favorite breakfast. All he had to do now was warm it up in the microwave, which Sephiroth had said would be fine so long as he did not over due it. Zack had been so paranoid about ruining the breakfast casserole dish that his friend had to write specific directions for him on top of the container.

Zack followed this carefully and as he waited for the microwave to finish, he made up a pot of coffee. After the food was warmed, he set up a tray with plates, cups silverware, food and coffee. Once satisfied, he carefully lifted it and brought it upstairs.

Leon was laying flat on his back with his eyes closed when Zack returned. He immediately opened them as the older man entered and a warm smile lit his face. "Now you're just spoiling me."

"Naw, you can't be spoiled." Zack set the tray on the bed as Leon sat up. He then moved away again and went toward the dresser. "Go ahead and start if you want."

The sable-haired man looked over the spread. "This is what you were going to wuss out on? It looks fantastic."

"Uh, no," Zack stated a bit nervously. He opened up the small, plain box on the dresser that he kept odds and ends in. From it he removed a folded up slip of paper. He turned back toward Leon and toyed with the paper using both hands.

Leon frowned at his lover's ill-ease. He eyed the scrap Zack was fidgeting with. "What is that?"

"Well, uh…" Zack took a deep breath. He unfolded the note and rushed out. "Look, just pretend you like it no matter how bad it is, ok?"

Now even more confused, Leon nodded and then waited for Zack to reveal whatever that paper was about. Zack was definitely more of an actions person, he could not think of anything that Zack would have taken the time to write out. Usually Zack much preferred spontaneity.

Standing straight, Zack took another breath and with a bit of silent encouragement, began reading:

"It's Christmas time.

And now I get to rhyme!

I love you

And your eyes so stony blue.

I love your hair,

So brown, not like air.

Air is clear,

But to me you're still very dear.

I love your leather obsession

And your interesting sense of fashion.

Though all those belts just get in my way

Especially when I want to play.

But I love the way you kiss

Your lips I always miss.

You can make out very well,

And trust me, I can tell.

I love you very much,

You're the only one I want to touch.

Merry Christmas, Leon my lion.

I love you so dearly, and I'm not lyin'!"

Zack refolded the paper, not looking at Leon. The room was silent and he honestly could not decipher what it meant. He knew he was not the brightest guy around when it came to literary things and all that but he had really put his heart into the attempt. He only hoped that Leon would not think it too-

There was a light chuckle and Zack was crestfallen. He tossed the poem back on the dresser and sighed. "I know, it was terrible."

"No," Leon quickly countered. "I mean, it was pretty bad but…"

Zack waited and when the man did not continue, he faced him. He was not prepared for the few tears that traced a thin line over Leon's cheek. The former mercenary's blue-grey eyes held a brightness that Zack had never seen and the sheer…_joy_ for his expression was enough to tell Zack that his efforts were not in vain.

His Squall had been very deeply touched.

Smiling softly, Zack motioned with his hand toward the breakfast on the bed. "Your food is getting cold."

"C'mere," Leon ordered, repositioning the tray further down. When Zack resumed his spot on the bed, Leon moved closer and placed a single, gentle kiss upon his lips. "I love you."

Zack bit his lip happily. "Merry Christmas, Squall."

"Happy Christmas, Zack."


	2. Tifa and Rude

Number two... FYI, these are all gonna be totally varying lengths.

* * *

"What is all of this?" Tifa surveyed the kitchen, shifting Ayden in her arms. Rude had said he thought he smelled pancakes but dismissed it as wishful thinking. He was still dozing upstairs and Ilea had been asleep so Tifa had taken Ayden and come down to see if they had the ingredients to make pancakes.

Apparently they did.

"Happy Christmas, Tifa!" Marlene stated cheerfully. She was pulling plates out of the cupboard and setting them on the counter. Beside her, Denzel was carefully flipping a pancake.

"We thought it would be nice to make Christmas breakfast," the boy explained, smiling at his perfectly forming pancake. "Since you and Rude always have your hands full with the twins but you always try to make sure Marlene and I have everything we need."

Tifa grinned appreciatively. "That's really thoughtful, guys."

Ayden fussed at her, reminding her that he was hungry, too. She walked further into the kitchen and the baby made a noise. This caught Marlene's attention.

"Oh! Here." She went over to the fridge and rummaged for a moment before pulling out a small container. "I made up the twins' cereal already. I'll warm it up for you."

The twelve-year-old set to work and Tifa simply got out of her way. While the girl was heating up the baby cereal, the dark-haired woman watched both of her surrogate children go about preparing breakfast for the family. Sometimes she was shocked by how much they had grown since coming into her life.

Marlene was stirring the warmed up bowl when Rude entered the kitchen with Ilea. He glanced at Tifa, dark visible eyes silently questioning what he had walked into. The woman only smiled at him, taking the bowl Marlene handed her.

"Morning, Rude," Denzel called over from the stove.

The bald Turk smiled a little. "I knew I smelled pancakes."

"Yep!" Marlene confirmed, returning to the stack of plates she had been setting out when Tifa arrived. "Denzel got Riku to show him how to make them. They're really good."

"I'm certain they are." Rude joined Tifa at the table and placed Ilea in her highchair. There was plenty of warmed cereal for both infants and they ate happily, giggling and flailing their tiny hands around occasionally. Rude, realizing he was not needed either in the kitchen or the help feed his kids, simply sat and watched over the scene.

Marlene set the table around the four already at it, pausing to grin at Ilea when the baby laughed at her. As she interacted with her little sister, both Marlene and Denzel thought of the twins as their siblings, she asked, "Is juice okay or do you want me to make coffee?"

"I'm fine with juice," Tifa answered. Rude nodded in agreement and Marlene okayed them. She quickly retrieved four glasses and the juice container, setting it on the table.

Then she went back for butter and syrup. After a moment of routing around, she pulled them from the fridge, along with the grape jelly. Before bringing them over, she murmured something to Denzel and he nodded.

"You know," Tifa tried to give Ayden another little spoonful but he refused it, "I think I can safely say that Rude and I expected the two of you to be dying to tear into your presents."

"I think they still are," said Rude, noting the way both Marlene and Denzel jerked minutely on the word presents. "They're distracted right now but by the time breakfast is half-eaten, they'll be twitching in their seats."

Marlene looked hurt as she returned to the table with the toppings but it was obviously fake. Denzel snorted lightly, removing the last of his pancakes from the griddle. He then shut off the stove, did a quick clean up, and brought the large stack of pancakes over.

"And she remembers the grape jelly," Rude noted.

"Well yeah," Marlene stated in light sarcasm, sitting down beside the bald man. "How could I forget something as weird as liking jelly on pancakes?"

"It's not weird."

"Even Reno says it's weird." Denzel supported Marlene's statement, sliding into the seat next to her.

"Did Reno also tell you that he puts sugar on his?" Rude inquired, pouring out juice for everyone. "Not powdered sugar, regular sugar."

"Ew," the kids declared loudly. Tifa lifted an eyebrow at Rude and shook her head. That explained the redhead's unusual energy in the morning.

The twins were both finished eating and moving around in their highchairs happily. Tifa cleaned up the little bit of mess around them as the other three began taking their portions of food. When she was finished, she set the remaining baby cereal near the far end of the rectangular table and got her own breakfast.

Rude was already digging into his and after the first bite, looked over at Denzel. "These are really good, Denzel."

The wavy-haired youth grinned broadly. "Good. Riku taught me his top secret recipe and he said that I had it down perfect."

Tifa started on her own food and she, too, was impressed. She wondered how long Denzel and Marlene had to have been planning to do this but did not ask. It didn't really matter how much planning went into this little Christmas breakfast. Even if it had turned out badly, the thought behind it was all that counted.

They made small talk as they ate, mostly Marlene and Denzel detailing all of the things they had been learning over the past week. Marlene had gotten very involved helping at the healers ward and Denzel had gone back to his interest in engineering and civic development, often tagging along with Cid and Leon. It was great to hear how well they were doing and seeing how they were each beginning to come into their own as young adults.

As breakfast wound down, Marlene and Denzel both began taking not-so-covert looks toward the door. Marlene fidgeted in her chair and Denzel got that distracted look he got when he _wasn't_ trying to think about something. As soon as the food was gone from their plates, they glanced at their guardians expectantly.

Rude chuckled lowly, not looking away from his last few bites of pancake. "I told you."

Tifa laughed, standing up. "We just know our kids too well."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Denzel asked darkly.

"Nothing bad," she assured him. Fixing her smile on both of the older children, she continued. "This was amazingly sweet, you guys. Thank you."

"Yes, definitely," Rude seconded.

Marlene and Denzel beamed. "You're welcome."

"Now if the two of you are finished," Tifa shared one of those knowing parental looks with Rude. "I suppose I can handle clearing the table if you want to start sorting through presents."

The pair grinned widely and got up. Marlene hugged Rude tightly before running around the table and hugging Tifa. Denzel only gave them both a bright smile which was as affectionate as he physically got with adults. They both affectionately kissed the twins before darting out for the living room.

Rude stood, gathering the dishes on his side of the table. When he came around, he paused beside Tifa and placed a kiss upon her. He smiled at her a moment and simply stated. "I really enjoy this family thing."

Tifa brushed the back of her hand along his cheek. "Me, too. Now we better hurry before they give themselves stomachaches containing their excitement."


	3. Pence and Olette

ONE review on that last? ONE? I know there's a lot going on but come on. Or was it just you people only want yaoi cause if that's the case... we're gonna have problems. I'm going on a limb writing some of these, guys, so please let me know if they're working for you and if you can, go back and drop me a line on the last one too, okay? I love you guys.

* * *

The main strip of the Marketplace was mostly deserted with only a handful of people scurrying about. A few shops had decided to open for a couple of hours on the chance that there might be some people in need of last minute items for the holiday. Everyone braving the cold and blowing snow had a specific purpose for being out there.

…Except for the two nineteen-year-olds standing before one of the closed store's windows.

"Oh, Pence, look at this one!" Olette breathed out, exhaled air smoking up and rising before her face. "They don't make stuff like this back home."

Pence nodded, holding his arms close, shopping bag hooked over his wrist and his hands stuffed into his pockets. They had been out here for over an hour now, pressumingly to pick up gifts for the few people who were going to be at Riku's that night that they did not have presents for. While they had gotten two of the five they needed, most of the time had been spent looking in random store windows.

Olette spent another moment at the glass before turning to face her boyfriend. She smiled happily at him for a second before excitedly heading for the next store front. It looked like she was going to actually pass that one up but something caught her eye and she came to an abrupt halt.

Pence sighed to himself and walked up beside her. The shop was a children's clothing store and he had no idea what had snagged her attention. Granted the toddler outfits displayed were kind of cute, they did not know any toddlers and were not likely to any time soon.

The brunette young woman glanced at him. "I used to have a dress like this one. There's a picture of me with Santa when I was three wearing it."

"Ah," Pence took another look at the green velvet dress and grinned. "I'm sure you were adorable."

"I was!" She smacked him arm. "You know I'm not a total tomboy."

"Of course. You like shopping way too much."

"Hey!" She protested, laughing. "You have never once complained about my shopping."

"Well, yeah." Pence wrapped his arm around her. "Hayner despised it so I always knew I'd have that time alone with you."

"Aww," Olette drawled, snuggling into his side. "So you liked me for that long?"

"Guess so. I didn't really put words to it, I just knew I liked spending time with you without Hayner. It took awhile for me to get why."

Smiling happily, Olette stretched up a bit and kissed Pence lightly. She then looked into his eyes. "I love you."

"Right back at ya," the stocky boy replied. "Now, who else do we need to buy for?"

"Uh, Cid, Tidus and Wakka's girlfriend, what's her name again… Lulu," Olette listed, moving away from her boyfriend. As soon as she did, she shivered violently and immediately pressed herself against him again. "Oh, it's cold."

Pence chuckled and held her to him. "You're just now noticing that?"

"Well, I hadn't been all warm with you before."

"Right," Pence rubbed both of his hands along her back. He glanced up and noticed the coffee shop was open. "Well, Sora said there should be two more open stores the next street over. Let's go get some coffee before we hit those last stores."

Olette nodded vigorously, still nuzzled into him. The couple fell quiet as they crossed the narrow street to the coffee shop. The wind had died down some and the sun was breaking through the cloud-cover so it was not quite as blistering cold but they remained huddled together.

They approached the front door just as Cloud was exiting with a carrier with four cups in it. They greeted the blond, who smiled faintly and nodded, and then they asked why he had four coffees. He only smiled a little more and said they had a surprise guest at the house. He did not explain, only reminding them to be at the house by four before heading away from them.

Pence glanced down at Olette and found her giving him the same look he imagined he wore. "That was… odd. I thought everyone was here already."

"No idea," Olette replied, entering the shop when Pence held the door open. "Then again, we didn't meet most of these people until yesterday."

"True," he conceded. They took a moment to enjoy the warmth of the building, glancing around to see if there was anyone else there. A red-haired man that reminded them a bit of Reno sat at one of the small couch clusters and he was the only person present.

"Well, come on," Pence nudged Olette forward, eyeing the case of various pastries build into the counter. "Let's get our stuff so you can finish your shopping."

The brunette woman gave him a look. "You really don't like shopping do you?"

"Hate it."

Olette grinned widely and gave him a tight hug. "I really love you, Pence."

"Yeah, I know." Pence returned the embrace. When she let him go, his attention returned to the top row of muffins and a cranberry-orange one that now had his name written on it. "Let's order."


	4. Zell and Yuffie

-sigh- So am I failing horribly?

I loosly based the Wutai traditions on the celebration of Yuletide (thank you, Tifa). I'm sure some is inaccurate but... it's not suppost to be a straight adaptation.

* * *

Zell entered the apartment, brushing his hands together and shivering slightly. "You have no idea how hard it was to find actual living mistletoe. Everyone's got plastic."

Yuffie placed her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look. "That's why I told you to go to Aerith's. She grows it for me."

"I did!" Zell protested. "She wasn't home. I finally found her at the greenhouse."

Laughing, Yuffie bounded over. She stopped before him and grinned. "Well, duh. You used to go out with her; you should have guessed where she'd be."

"Yeah, well there's a reason that relationship didn't work too well," The blond stated casually, handing over the three sprigs of mistletoe Aerith had given him. "So explain to me again what this is for if we aren't hanging it over the door to use as an excuse for PDA's."

"You put it on the mantle," she explained. "Of course we don't have an actual fireplace so I make the top of the entertainment center into a make-shift alter every year."

Yuffie had spent several hours three days ago explaining the Wutai winter holiday traditions. Though there were common elements with other seasonal festivities, there were a few very notable differences. One of the ones Zell had taken real notice of was the use of mistletoe, which was rather sacred to the Wutai people.

Finishing with her meticulous re-arranging of the "mantle", adding the mistletoe to the already present boughs of holly, the ninja princess nodded with satisfaction. "Mistletoe represents peace. By placing it in your home, you invite harmony and expel strife."

Zell snorted. "So I guess Cloud and Riku won't be stopping by in the next year."

Yuffie stared at him blankly for a moment. Zell simply waited until her brown eyes widened in comprehension and she darted over. She pummeled him with flat hands, laughing despite the stern tone she tried to maintain. "That was horrible, Zell!"

The tattooed blond chuckled as he grabbed onto her hands. He smirked at her and kept her trapped hands against his chest. "I can't believe you didn't think of it before."

"Neither can I!" Yuffie did not try to move away. "I'm totally gonna have to tell Tseng that one."

"Is he also Wutainese?" Zell released her hands and brought his own down to rest on her slim hips. Yuffie kept hers where they were.

"Yep," confirmed the petite woman. "Actually, Riku and Sephiroth are half-Wutainese but we don't really acknowledge it because Hojo was a sick bastard that the Wutai people have cast out."

The ex-SeeD nodded. He still got totally confused when it came to all of that mess but he decided awhile ago that it really had nothing to do with him so he was not going to worry about it. Squall could deal with figuring out everything.

Changing the subject, Zell released her right hip and brushed at some of her bangs. "So did you figure out how you're doing the Yule log?"

"Oh!" Yuffie spun away and headed for the small kitchen table. Several bags were scattered along the top and she routed through them for a minute. "I talked to Merlin about it and… Here!"

From one of the bags, she pulled out a large piece of wood. It was completely normal looking outside of the red glow that surrounded it. The glow pulsed slowly, almost flickering.

"Merlin put a spell on it for me." Yuffie brought the log over to the temporary mantle and set it down before the holly and mistletoe. "Tonight, all I have to do is say some words and it will light. He says it will burn as long as it needs to and there won't be any smoke or anything."

"Magic fire, huh?" Zell stepped over and glanced over the enchanted piece of wood. "Well, that makes things easier."

"Yep." Yuffie turned toward him. She slipped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "I'm glad you don't think I'm crazy or anything. Some people around here look at me like I'm insane when I tell them I follow different traditions."

"Hey, it's your beliefs," stated the blond, pulling her closer. "I totally approve of people sticking to their beliefs and traditions. The fact that you do is one of the many things I like about you."

"Good!" Yuffie stretched up a few inches and kissed him. "Cause I like just about everything about you."

Zell frowned. "'Just about'? What don't you like?"

Grinning mischievously, the young woman ducked out of the embrace and flounced away. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

She returned to the table and began looking through the bags again. "We need to make sure- Hey!"

Laughing, Zell picked her up by the waist and carried her away from the packages. He tossed her down on the couch and knelt over her. "It's all there and ready to go. Now answer my question."

"Never!" Yuffie half-heartedly attempted to break free. "I'm ninja! I take my secrets to the grave!"

"We'll see about that," challenged Zell as he started tickling her mercilessly.

She squealed and fought weakly back but kept her mouth shut. Even after the tickling became something else entirely, she did not breathe a word. She knew Zell had not given up but she knew how to turn this to her advantage and he was well aware of that fact.

Both had a feeling they were going to be late getting to Cloud and Riku's.


	5. Demyx and Reno

I'm pleased with this one.

* * *

Demyx shook his head as Reno reappeared from the bedroom with another armload of gifts. "You know, Reno, it would be much easier if your wrapped the presents after you bought them instead of waiting until Christmas Day to do it."

"Yeah, well," the Turk dropped the items on the floor beside his boyfriend. "I told you last year I can't wrap for shit, yo. That's why everything was thrown into gift bags."

"Well then you could have asked me earlier to wrap them for you." Demyx attached another piece of tape to the package he was working on the last side of. One more on the fold and it would be finished.

Reno cleared a spot opposite where he dropped his remaining presents to be wrapped. He then settled himself down, folding his legs before him and placing both bare feet on his knees. He watched Demyx complete wrapping the gift he was on. "Ya know, you're really good at this."

The dark blond shrugged, handing over the now concealed present. "It's not hard. You just have to have the right amount of paper and sharply fold your edges. That's where most people screw up."

"I don't have that kind of patience," Reno stated as he took the brightly colored box and set it beside him.

Demyx turned his head and stared at him with a single upraised eyebrow. "You can sit on a three-day stake-out, with no leaving your post for more than ten minutes at a time and not talking for hours. You can lay in wait to neutralize a target for however long it takes but you don't have the patience to wrap a present properly?"

Reno smirked. "Pretty much, yeah."

Snorting a laugh, Demyx rolled his eyes. The moment passed when he noticed that his lover had set aside the wrapped gift. He frowned unhappily. "Are you gonna label that?"

The thin man glanced over. "Didn't you?"

"No," Demyx said snidely. He got on his knees and scooted over to the sofa where he had the gift wrapping supplies he was not using sitting. He grabbed the roll of adhesive labels and a pen. "They're _your_ presents, you need to label them."

"But the only person who can read my writing is Rude," Reno protested as Demyx returned to his original position and dropped the roll and pen into his lap.

"Well, then you can get him to help you pass them out." The former Nobody picked up the next item to wrap. "Besides, I don't know who half of these are for."

Reno leaned over and placed his chin on Demyx's shoulder. "I could tell you."

"No," Demyx shifted away and reached for the wrapping paper. "It's bad enough that I know what everything is, I don't want to know who's getting what."

Sighing heavily, Reno took up the labels and pen and started writing. As he removed the sticker from the roll, he looked at Demyx. "Ya know, why are we still buying separate presents anyway?"

"Huh?"

Reno hastily stuck the tag onto the present beside him. "We've been together for over two years now, yo. Why don't we just buy everyone one present and say it's from both of us?"

Demyx paused and flicked his eyes toward the redhead. He was uncertain how to react to that question. Yes, they had been together for two years but there had always been a dotted line somehow separating them. He knew he loved Reno and was almost certain that he loved him in return but they never said the words, never really talked about it. They were together and yet, they were not an 'us'.

He figured it would always be that way simply due to the life Reno still lived. Demyx totally understood that and accepted it because when one got down to it, his time with the Organization had not been all that different. While it would be nice if the relationship progressed further, he was not troubled that it likely wouldn't.

"We could do that but…" Demyx trailed off, trying to figure out how he wanted to say this. "I don't think we're that kind of couple."

Reno pursed his lips and gazed ahead of himself for a moment. The musician continued wrapping quietly. The pair fell into a peculiar silence that Demyx could not make heads or tails of. Obviously, Reno was thinking over something but he had no idea what.

"Why aren't we?" The Turk asked rather suddenly.

Demyx furrowed his brow. "Why aren't we what?"

"That kind of couple." Reno turned toward him, a sincere look to his eyes. "We care for each other, we understand each other and we've both nearly died for one another. Sure, we have out secrets and there's always gonna be that part of our lives that neither one of can touch but we're sure as hell more than fuck-buddies, yo."

"Well, yeah," Demyx agreed, wondering where Reno was going with this. It almost sounded like the tattooed man was coming to some kind of conclusion in his own mind.

"So why aren't we 'that kind of couple'?" The wiry man even marked the quotations with his fingers.

"I.. don't really know," stuttered the blond. "You know I know less about this stuff than you do. We've just been winging it for the past two years."

"Well I'm about to change that." Reno stood up and went to the bedroom. Demyx stared after him, curious as anything about what was going on. When Reno made up his mind about something, it was set in concrete.

Reno returned with a small box in his hand. He dropped back down beside his boyfriend and began scrutinizing the blond's ear. Taking hold of Demyx's jaw, he pulled him a bit closer, still surveying the ear.

"Uh, Reno? What are you doing?"

The Turk released him and opened up the box. "Giving you your present, yo."

Demyx glanced down and watched Reno remove a rather scary-looking device from the box. "Is that a piercing gun?"

"Yep," Reno confirmed absently. He leaned and dug in his pocket as he checked over the gun. "Borrowed it from Rude."

"You're going to pierce my ear?" The other frowned, not sure how he felt about that.

Pulling a tiny box from his pocket, Reno straightened up. He tossed the container to Demyx then set to work preparing the piercer, keeping a detached eye on Demyx as he opened up the object he had been given. He was a lot more nervous then he let on.

Inside the little box was a pair of earrings. They were simple posts with a small, blue-green ball. There was a faint line of white curling through it and Demyx's first thought when he saw it was that it reminded him of an ocean wave.

"Look," Reno's words came out slightly rushed. "I'm not gonna get sappy or any of that shit but you mean more to me that pretty much anything. I don't know what would have happened if I hadn't met you when I did and I honestly don't want to know or find out what I'd do if I lost you, yo. So, I thought it might be kinda cool if we had something to show for it."

Demyx bit his lip and grinned. He did not know what to say about this not-quite-declaration of love. The nice thing was, he figured Reno was not expecting him to say anything. They had this comfortable, quiet way of communicating in which neither had to say all that much. They could both keep it simple.

He leaned over and captured Reno's lips in an intense kiss then smiled brightly at him when finished. "I feel the exact same way."

Reno smirked and dragged a finger along the blond's cheek. "Well I already knew that."

"Uh huh," Demyx scooted closer. He angled his head so that his ear was in easy reach and handed back over the earrings. "Good, now mark me as yours so I can get back to making up for your lazy ass."

Snorting, Reno began removing one of the studs from the box and loading it into the piercer. "And people wonder why I love you, yo."

Demyx felt like his heart would burst but he kept his expression neutral. "Yeah, yeah, hurry up. We have to be at Riku's in five hours and it's gonna take forever to get through you're gifts."

"Yes, sir."


	6. Aerith and Tseng

Hopefully Tseng isn't too ooc.

* * *

Aerith frowned as she meticulously looked over the row of remaining poinsettias. For reasons she could not figure out, none of them had grown particularly well this year. The blooms were on the small side and the pigments much more mute than she had hoped for.

At least the holly and mistletoe had done well.

She selected the two healthiest looking of the poinsettias that had not been used for decorating the town and removed them for repotting to take over to Cloud and Riku's house that evening. New containers were already waiting and all she had to do was transfer the plants into them and add some fresh topsoil. As the brought the flowers over, she considered tying some ribbon around the lips of the rather plain looking green pottery.

Setting the poinsettias down on the far work table, Aerith just caught sight of someone hovering outside the greenhouse entrance. Zell had been by earlier to pick up Yuffie's mistletoe and until now he had been the only person around. She had told her houseguests, Sora's friends from Twilight Town, that they could find her here if necessary but she highly doubted that any one of them would hesitate to just come in if it were one of them.

However, there was one person she knew who had developed a habit of watching her from a distance that stemmed back over ten years ago. Smiling to herself, she quietly called out, "You do realize that everyone is beginning to call you my stalker, Tseng."

A moment passed before Aerith barely heard soft footfalls upon the frozen ground. She calmly continued digging out the first poinsettia as Tseng stopped a few feet away from her. Lifting the plant out of its original container, she dropped it into the prepared new one.

"It was very nice of you to volunteer to work today." The woman began scooping in clean topsoil. "I know the others appreciated it."

"It is highly doubtful that there will be any real need for active patrols today," Tseng stated slowly. "There was no need for all of us to be on call."

"Of course," Aerith chuckled. "It had nothing to do with Rude having a family now or Demyx also having the holiday off. That was completely irrelevant and not at all a factor in your decision."

Tseng did not respond.

Aerith laughed a bit more and set her small spade down. She turned and leaned back against the edge of the table. The expression on the man's face was neutral but she could tell by the look of his dark eyes that she was completely right about Tseng's actual reasoning behind making sure both Rude and Reno got to stay home today. "I know how much those two mean to you. The Turks are one big family."

A corner of Tseng's mouth curled up. "You aren't very far off in that assessment."

Folding her arms across her waist, Aerith tilted her head slightly. "So would I also be correct in assuming that there has been absolutely nothing out of the ordinary and you got bored so you decided to check up on me?"

"I did not know you would be out here," the Turk leader informed her. There was a beat and he hesitantly added. "Though it was not unexpected."

"I'm usually not hard to find." The Cetra shrugged. She turned back to her project and picked a browning leaf off of the poinsettia she just completed with. "How's the weather holding up?"

"The wind has died down but Merlin is still predicting another inch of snow tonight." Tseng took a small step closer. He observed Aerith a moment as she began with the repotting of the second poinsettia. "It is much warmer in here than I expected."

"Greenhouses usually are," explained the brunette woman. She loosened the soil around roots. "There are heaters along the two long walls and a humidifier that runs the back one. The temperature has to remain somewhat consistent to keep the flowers and plants happy."

She lifted the poinsettia and shook it lightly before bringing it over to the other pot. The roots hit the side, however, and tipped it on its side. She made a noise as she tried to change to a one-handed grip on the plant and upright the fallen container.

Quite suddenly, Tseng was right beside her and he had taken hold of the pot. Her fingers ended up brushing the back of his hand and there was a moment of stillness. Aerith flicked her eyes at him and found him staring awkwardly at where their skin touched.

She withdrew her hand and he finished straightening the pottery. He carefully scooped up the spilled soil from the tabletop and returned it to where it belonged. He then used his hands to spread that dirt inside the container, re-creating the dip for the roots to sit in.

"Thank you," Aerith murmured as he took a step back. She dropped the poinsettia in perfectly this time and began adding the topsoil to cover the roots.

Tseng nodded once.

Finishing up, Aerith tapped the spade on the table edge and placed it back with the other gardening tools. Wiping her hands together, she refaced the Turk leader. "If you need to clean up, the sink is on the other side of the door."

Tseng looked in that direction and nodded again. He moved toward it and Aerith looked after him until he reached and turn on the tap. She then went to get her flower cart.

When Tseng finished, he dried his hands and turned back to see her wheel out the small cart. It was rather noisy and the basket bumped as it rolled across the smooth ground. An unusual smile pulled at his lips. "Did you get Fair to make that one also?"

Aerith gave him a blank look for a beat before laughing loudly. "Actually, yes, he did."

"I recognized the poor workmanship."

"Yeah," Aerith agreed slowly, giving the cart an appraising look. "But he tries so hard. I'd been wanting a new one to use here for awhile now but no one had time and I didn't want to trouble them. Zack actually volunteered shortly after he got here."

"Sounds like him." Tseng walked back to her. The black-haired man crouched down next to the right wheel. "I could adjust the chaise for you which would stop the basket from jostling and change the wheel settings so it moves more smoothly."

Aerith grinned happily. "That would be wonderful."

The Turk leader stood back up. "I'll have some time tomorrow evening."

She stepped over to him and touched his arm. "Thank you."

"It's no trouble," Tseng replied, his voice unusually soft.

"Good." She impulsively kissed his cheek and returned to the work table and her poinsettias with a light bounce in her step. "Now, if you would, can you help me put these in the cart? The new pots are quite a bit heavier than the originals and I'm not sure how well I can handle them."

Tseng studied her for a long moment. If she had been concerned about the weight of the plants, why was she in here working with them by herself? Then he remembered just how manipulative the brunette woman could be.

"You knew I would stop by to check on you," he declared in slight awe. "You knew my route back to Security took me past here and you waited for me to come."

Aerith smiled quite innocently. She placed both hands behind her back. "Rufus said to tell you that you're assignment for the evening is to accompany me to Christmas dinner at the Strifes' and assist me in any way needed."

Tseng stared in shock for a second before he smirked and shook his head. "Well, I've never been able to refuse an order."

"Of course not." Aerith giggled. "Now, come help me with the poinsettias and I'll make you lunch at the house."

Making a mental note to find a subtle way to thank his boss, Tseng went to the table and began loading the flower cart.


	7. Irvine and Rufus

Heh, my little implied crack pairing. My apologies if either of them come off really ooc. I think I've got them fairly close but I don't write them much at all.

* * *

Irvine tipped his hat toward Tseng and Aerith before shuffling off. He had been heading back to Squall's house after meeting up with Cid to make sure the repairs to the main power transformer had held during the storm last night when he crossed paths with the pair. They talked for a few minutes and now they were going to Aerith's for lunch.

Though they had invited him to come with, he declined. Everyone knew that something was building between Aerith and Tseng and he was not about to interfere in any event that might bring them closer. Besides, after hearing something Tseng had said, he had a new destination.

Instead of going toward the residential area, he turned toward the city complex and simply texted Squall a message stating everything was okay. Last night, the cowboy had agreed to run the errand for Squall so that he could have the morning free with Zack. At times it still amazed him that not only was Squall with another man, he was so obviously and completely in love with him.

Shaking his head in bemusement, Irvine approached the city center. The walk to the door had been cleared early in the morning but the wind had blown a fair amount across it again. He was able to barely track a single set of boot-prints in the fine dusting of white leading up to the door.

He followed them up and entered his security code to gain entrance into the building. A blast of warm air greeted him as he crossed the threshold into the main lobby. He stomped his feet once on the large mat to take off any accumulated moisture from his boots before proceeding forward and down the main hall.

The building was on minimal lighting since it was closed for the holiday so it was easy to see the office light on even before Irvine entered the hallway. His boots echoed softly on the floor as he casually strode toward that office and upon reaching it, rounded the frame and leaned against it.

Rufus Shinra barely looked up. Blue eyes set on Irvine for a mere moment before returning to the notepad the man was writing on. "Where you sent here or did you come of your own accord?"

"Both I think." The sharp-shooter folded his arms and crossed one foot before the other. "Tseng let it slip you were here and I know enough about the Turks to know they never let things just slip, especially when it comes to you."

The blond man barely smiled. "He must have been distracted."

"Well he was pushing a flower cart."

Rufus snorted. "That woman does not waste time."

"You know what they say about people who hesitate."

"It was among my father's personal favorites," the former world leader murmured in a dark tone and he continued writing. "Unfortunately, the meaning he took from it was not what the expression meant."

Irvine had only heard the bare minimum about the man's father but it was more than enough for him to know he did not want to hear any more. Deciding this conversation definitely needed a change of direction, he walked over to one of the chairs before Rufus' desk and dropped down into it. He draped both arms over the sides and slouched, long legs straight out in front of him.

He twisted his neck, long hair catching a bit on his shoulder. "So, can I ask why you're holed up in here on the most wonderful day of the year?"

"Since everyone else is enjoying the holiday, I have the rare opportunity to work without interruption." Rufus paused and looked up. "Though I should have known that I wouldn't be left alone for long."

Irvine smiled flirtatiously. "Did you seriously think I'd leave the object of my attention all alone for a full day?"

Rufus set his pen down and gave the honey-colored haired man an appraising look. Irvine had been pursuing him almost from the day Rufus had arrived on Radiant Garden. While the attention was not something that Rufus wasn't familiar with, there had been a slew of admirers over the years for both his looks and power, something about how the former SeeD went about it was oddly refreshing.

He also had the feeling that the man's affections did not go beyond the flirting. "Tell me, Irvine, just what is it you hope to accomplish with this unusual courtship you have with me?"

Shrugging, Irvine raised a hand and shifted his hat back. "Honestly? I don't really know. You're a good lookin' guy but that's not what really caught my eye."

Rufus lifted an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate?"

The tall male pursed his lips a moment. Rufus merely waited as he gathered his thoughts. This was going to be interesting.

"Well, obviously the first thing I noticed about you was that you were a young, handsome man and judging by how you carried yourself, a likely very rich one; not at all a bad combo," smirked Irvine with a wink. He settled down again quickly. "But then I noticed there was an aloofness to you. I saw how everyone but your Turks kept their distance from you and you were isolated from the others. Even though I know a little about your history, I don't think that was fair."

Rufus had to take a minute to process all of that. What it seemed to boil down to was that Irvine did not want him to feel alone and separated here. He could not recall a time where any one had ever paid him attention simply because they felt he needed a friend. It was very... heartwarming.

"So," the blond leaned back casually in his seat. "Do you flirt with all of your friends?"

"I flirt with just about anybody," Irvine grinned. "But I only date women."

"That's what Leonhart told me after the first time we met." Rufus smiled lightly. "Which is a good thing because I would hate to have to let you down."

"Darn." The cowboy snapped his fingers. "And here I was all ready to give you a shot. I mean, going gay seems to have worked damn well for Squall."

"He and Zack do make for an interesting couple."

"Yep, but they're happy and that's all that matters."

Rufus nodded his agreement. They fell quiet and Rufus thought about returning to his work. For the first time in a long time, he found he really did not want to. He was rather content simply sitting here, talking to a friend.

A few minutes passed before Irvine slapped his leg and straightened up. "Well, I'm fixin' to head home and get my stuff together for the dinner thing. You going?"

The former president frowned slightly. "I declined the invitation. Cloud still seems to be uncomfortable with my presence."

"Too damn bad for him," Irvine stood and stretched. "You're going now."

Rufus lifted an eyebrow at him.

"Come on," Irvine ordered as he took the paperwork on the desk and shoved it back into a folder. "You're coming with me to my place."

"Am I?"

"Yeah," the ex-SeeD confirmed easily. "And then you're coming with me to Cloud and Riku's for dinner."

Not entirely sure why, Rufus got out of his chair. He truly had no intention of attending the group's holiday gathering but it was never because he did not want to. He honestly felt it was better if he remained a bit distant if he made them more comfortable. However, now that he thought about it from a different perspective, he realized the folly in his reasoning.

If he wanted full acceptance on this world, he needed to be part of it. There was no reason for him to be so removed. He was here by their invitation and that obviously meant that despite the lingering unease, they trusted him to do what was best for the world.

Plus, if they could accept and integrate Sephiroth completely, there was absolutely no reason they could not do the same for Rufus.

Walking around the desk, Rufus straightened the black vest of his otherwise white suit and glanced at Irvine. "I suppose if I accompanied you, he would have to simply deal with it."

"Damn right," Irvine grinned. He threw an arm around Rufus' shoulders and steered him out of the office, shutting off the lights. "We'll just tell him you're my date for the evening."

They walked down the hall in the dim glow of the emergency lights. "I'm sure they'll completely believe that."

"They will if I kiss you under the mistletoe."

Rufus gave a mild chuckle as they crossed the lobby. Tonight would be interesting. He was rather looking forward to it.


	8. Hayner and Kairi

I'm hoping you guys are liking these. I'm busting my butt to make sure they all get finished on time. Leave note if you can!

* * *

Kairi checked the heat setting on her straightener then leaned her head out of the bathroom door. Her boyfriend was lying on the bed, staring at his handheld video game. "Hayner."

"What?"

"What time is it?"

"Uh…" Hayner flicked his eyes toward the digital clock on the bedside table of the room Aerith had given them in her house. "Three."

The nineteen-year-old female groaned and ducked back into the private bathroom. Picking up the straightener, she set to work on her hair and called out, "You need to get dressed."

"I am dressed," Hayner retorted in an absent tone.

"You aren't going to Christmas dinner in that."

"Why not? It's just Riku's house."

Sighing, Kairi started on another section of hair. "We discussed this back home, Hayner."

She heard him toss his game into the mattress and get up. A moment later, a head of wavy, dirty-blond hair appeared in the doorway. "I still think this is stupid. I mean, it's not like there's anyone to impress. Everyone's seen one another in normal clothes for the past four days."

"That isn't the point." Kairi finished her hair and doused it with hairspray. "Think of this as going to a family gathering. You want to look nice for the people you don't get to see often."

"Kai," Hayner spoke patiently. "First, the only family I have is my mom and dad so every day is a family gathering. Second, family is supposed to love you regardless of what you look like."

Kairi set the hairspray down and turned toward him. Her midnight blue eyes were unhappy. "Hayner…"

The young man grinned at her and he traced her cheek with his finger. "I know, I know. I'm just being difficult. I told you I'd wear whatever you wanted me to."

She frowned at Hayner and went back to the counter and her make-up case. "Well, I'm not going to force you."

Rolling his eyes, Hayner stepped beside her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist. He kisses where her neck met shoulders. "You're not forcing me to do anything. Now stop worrying about me and try to make yourself more beautiful than you are."

She smiled as he pulled away and left the bathroom. Hayner was always telling her she did not need to wear make-up but she simply felt better about herself with it on. He understood it was female thing so he never really pushed it but he was consistent in making sure she knew she didn't need it.

"Do you know if Olette and Pence have come back yet?" Kairi called out as she started applying makeup to her skin.

"Yeah, Pence stuck his head in while you were in the shower." Hayner's voice returned a bit muffled. It became normal for his next sentence. "Oh, and Aerith's back, too."

The young woman smiled as she began on her eyes. "Was I right?"

"Yeah, Tseng was with her."

Kairi giggled. "I knew it. Hopefully, they'll finally get together tonight."

Hayner laughed. "You girls and your setting people up."

"Oh, and like you didn't help with getting Pence and Olette together." Kairi brushed mascara onto her lashes.

"Only because they were taking forever on their own! It was getting annoying." The blond countered. "Do you want me to get these last few presents together?"

The couple had already dropped most of their gifts for everyone off at Riku and Cloud's house. There were only four that had not made it. From the number of wrapped items that they had seen under and around the tree, which was only a portion of what there would be, presents were going to take forever.

"Yes, please." Kairi finished with her makeup and began throwing it back into the case. Once everything was put away, she took one last look over herself. She smoother her hair and straightened her top.

"Almost perfect," Hayner's voice sounded beside her. He was in black pants and red long-sleeved shirt she had gotten for him. She frowned at the statement and quickly looked over herself in the mirror, trying to figure out what was wrong.

Then he handed her a long, flat box.

She stared blankly at it for a moment. It looked like a jewelry box but Hayner had made it clear in the beginning that he was not the flowers, candy and jewelry type of guy. So far, there had been nothing to prove otherwise.

Kairi took the item from him, looking at him curiously. She then opened it and gasped. Inside was a silver charm bracelet. The only thing attached to it was a small dog that looked surprisingly like Pluto.

Without waiting for her to ask, Hayner reached over and removed the chain from the cushioning and began placing it on her wrist. "I'll get you another charm for our anniversary and each of those and Christmas of every year we're together. Each one will represent some aspect of our relationship. The Pluto-looking dog is for the first time we met."

Biting her lip, Kairi waited until he closed the clasp. As soon as he did, she had her arms thrown around his neck. She wanted to go on a gushy, girly display but kept it together. She pulled away enough to look him in the eyes, beaming. "Thank you."

"Yeah, well, it's probably the only jewelry you'll ever get from me unless we get married so…" Hayner shrugged indifferently. However, it was obvious he was pleased by his girlfriend's reaction.

"Hey," Pence's voice suddenly hollered from downstairs. "Aerith and Tseng just left. Are you two about ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, in a minute," Hayner shouted back. He returned his attention to Kairi and smiled. "So you like it?"

"I love it." She kissed him deeply. When she drew away, she casually picked a bit of fluff off his shoulder. "You look amazing."

"So do you," Hayner took her hand and squeezed it. "We better go before Pence starts spazzing."

Giggling, Kairi followed him into the bedroom. They gathered up the few things they needed to bring with and with one more look at each other, headed downstairs.


	9. Destiny Islands crew

Yeah... I didn't have much for this one.

* * *

"Ugh, I am never gonna get used to this snow stuff." Tidus complained as he stepped into yet another snow drift. "It's as bad as sand but this stuff is cold."

"I like it," his girlfriend, Lenne, stated as she kicked at a small pile they were passing. "Yes, it's cold but it's fun. You can do a lot more with it than sand."

"Yesterday was fun, mon." Wakka glanced behind him. He and Lulu had taken the lead of the small group as they walked from Sora's apartment where they had all been staying. "That Hayner has damn good aim, ya."

"I was kinda surprised how well Lulu did against him." Tidus looked at his best friend's girlfriend. "No offence but I don't think anyone would ever peg you as the outdoor type."

"I'm not normally." The dark-haired young woman spoke easily. She did not look back at him. "However I did grow up in a mountain village on the northern island and we do occasionally get a bit of snow there."

"It's so strange knowing that we're on another world." Lenne took Tidus' hand. "I never would have thought it was possible. I'm glad Sora and Riku trust us enough to let us into the circle."

"Well, yeah," Tidus grinned. "We said you guys could handle it so they told us we could go ahead and tell you about the other worlds. And they were the ones who suggested bringing you here for Christmas."

"Trust me, we still have trouble wrapping it around our heads sometimes," Wakka laughed lowly. "Selphie's the only one who didn't even bat an eye when Sora, Riku and Kairi told us the whole story. Actually, Seiya was pretty calm about it, too."

"Nothing fazes that woman." Tidus shook his head. "Speaking of Seiya, where did she go this morning? Sora said she was helping Riku with a project but he didn't know what it was."

"She said something about a surprise for Sephiroth," answered Lulu, brushing back some of her braided hair. "Selphie was rather giddy about it."

"So it's gotta be a match-making thing," Tidus concluded.

"Hopefully they aren't trying to set up Seiya with Sephiroth." Wakka made a face. "Sora and Riku's relationship is complicated enough without adding that scenario to it, ya."

"Definitely," agreed the blond male.

"I guess we'll find out when we get there." Lenne shivered a bit. "How much further is it to the house?"

Wakka flicked his eyes toward Lulu as he replied. The voluptuous female did not appear nearly as bother by the cold as Lenne was. "About two blocks."

The light-brown haired teen nodded her head as she stepped closer to Tidus. "It's a good thing the two of you have been here a few times before this."

"Oh, yeah." Tidus pulled her into an one-armed embrace. "We know everyone here. We've had a lot of good times in this town."

"Yah," Wakka seconded. "But I still wouldn't leave the Islands to live here."

"Nope."

"Really?" Lenne sounded surprised. "You wouldn't even consider it?"

Both gave emphatic no's.

"Selphie mentioned staying here for a little while this morning."

"She only says that because she's become rather smitten with that friend of Leon and Zell." Lulu countered softly. "She wanted me to read her aura and tell her if they had known each other in a past life."

Wakka snorted. "Figures."

"I have noticed an unusual familiarity between the two." The tall young woman noted. "I cannot tell where it originates from."

"Well, Leon did say that they used to have a friend named Selphie who was a lot like her." Tidus shrugged. "Weirder things have happened."

"Hey, guys!" Sora shouted from across the street. He and Selphie darted over, each with a few bags of things. The spiky-brunet slipped a bit on some ice but managed to just slide across it.

"Got sent out on errands, huh?" Tidus looked over the bags.

"Yeah," Selphie replied. She was grinning madly. "Oh, tonight is gonna be so much fun! Wait till we get to Riku's!"

The pair fell in with the two couples and as a pack continued down the block. Selphie began excitedly carrying on about some huge surprise Sephiroth had gotten from Riku and great it was. Sora was smiling but oddly quiet.

By the time they reached Riku and Cloud's, they all were ready for an interesting night.


	10. Sephiroth and Natalia

I think the flow on this one is icky but well... it was interesting to attempt.

* * *

Sephiroth checked the ham baking in the brick oven on the porch. Everything was going quite smoothly and he turned away from the oven to look out through the screening. He had hoped that there would be some activity to temporarily distract him but there was not. Taking the few steps toward the screened side of the back deck, he tried to somehow settle his jumbled thoughts.

Riku's surprise gift had indeed been a complete shock. It had taken him a moment to process and then another to decide if he was happy about the situation or not. He had truly set in his mind that he would never see her again…

He heard the back door open slowly but did not glance over. He knew who it was before she even spoke. "Hey, there."

Sephiroth turned his head. Natalia stood nervously near the door, tucking some of her lengthy bangs behind an ear. The woman's expression was carefully neutral but her brandy-colored eyes where deeply concerned. It troubled Sephiroth a great deal to see it.

"Did Zack finally stop talking?" The silver-haired man asked, moving his body to face her.

"No, he's moved on to embarrassing Cloud." She smiled weakly. "You left rather abruptly, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I know how you dislike these large gatherings and then to have me just suddenly pop up…"

"I needed to check on the ham," Sephiroth explained.

"Ah," Natalia clearly did not really believe him but she did not call him on it and simply walked over to sit upon the patio tabletop. She set her feet on the bench and placed her hands on her knees. "You know, when Riku and Cloud came, I was actually glad you weren't with them."

Sephiroth lifted a thin eyebrow. That statement… hurt. She did not want to see him again? Then why was she here? When he had entered the living room and found her sitting on the sofa with the dogs, she had looked at him with so much joy. He would have sworn she was happy.

As if reading his thoughts, she quickly rushed on. "It isn't that I didn't want to see you. I was just… afraid, I guess."

"Afraid?" That did not sit well with him. He did not think that he had given reason to be afraid. He did not want Natalia to fear him.

"Yeah," Natalia took a breath. "When the two of you left, I set it in my mind that I was never going to see either of you again. If you read my letter, then you have some idea of how I felt at the time."

Sephiroth nodded once. Yes, he had read that letter. It was kept in a special place among his few belongings. It had hurt him to read what had been written.

"It was especially hard to lose you." The dark-haired woman bit her lower lip. "You came to mean… a great deal to me. It took a long time to really accept that you weren't coming back but somehow I knew that you weren't of my world, it wasn't much of a shock when Riku confirmed that. I knew that I had been blessed and privileged to know you for the short time I did."

Glancing up, Natalia smiled lightly. "I missed you."

Sephiroth felt his chest tighten a touch. It had been hard for him to leave her as well and he still did at random times start wondering what she was doing. It was usually when he saw something that reminded him of her that he would get that peculiar ache in his chest.

"Any way, it was a shock when Riku showed up at the shop. It took me a minute to believe it was really him." She laughed softly, rocking slightly. "It must have been quite the scene to the few customers there. Cloud was everything I expected from everything both you and Riku said about him. It's so obvious how much they love one another."

"It is," Sephiroth agreed. "I've always been thankful that Riku has what I never could."

The pair fell quiet and Sephiroth was uncertain how to continue with this conversation. He felt like he was skirting around what he really wanted to say but he did not know what that was. It seemed that even Natalia was unsure of where this was going.

Natalia suddenly shivered and rubbed her arms. Even though she was wearing jeans and a heavy sweater, it was quite cold and a chilled wind occasionally made it through the screens. Sephiroth was only in dark pants and a red t-shirt but he never had been temperature sensitive.

Quite unaware of his own actions, he came over and sat beside her on the wood. Hesitantly, he slipped his arm around her shoulders. He was surprised and oddly pleased when she instinctively snuggled into his side. He told himself she only did to absorb the heat that came off of him but then she sighed contently and he felt an unfamiliar warmth spread through him.

After sitting like this for several minutes, Natalia shifted but did not leave his side. Her voice was soft and there was a gentle quality to it. "Riku told me everything."

Sephiroth stiffened slightly.

She placed a hand against his chest in a reassuring manner. "You are… an amazing man, Sephiroth. I understand why Riku felt it necessary to tell me the truth about what the two of you are but he didn't have to. Knowing your history doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Natalia…"

"I know," she cut him off. She pulled slightly away and studied his eyes for a long moment. The hand on his chest rose up to push back some of his bangs and she smiled at him. Her eyes were sad but accepting. "I know how things have to be but, my reasoning is probably very different than yours."

Sephiroth looked at her in confusion. He did not understand how she could be so calm about this. If she knew about him, who and what he was, why was she still here? If she knew what he had done and what he was capable of, why had she not stayed away?

Natalia dropped her hand and placed it on his leg. "I don't care who you were. Back then, you were an incomplete person desperately looking for something. Now, you have family and people who love you.

"Even if you did have a relapse, gave in to the monster that lives on through you, it wouldn't be the same as before. I truly believe that even if you had a slip up, you'd come back before you did anything truly terrible." Taking a breath, she gazed into Sephiroth's feline eyes. "These things don't bother me nearly as much as they probably should."

Sephiroth returned her gaze, somehow understanding what she meant. He was only partially surprised that he was able to accept her words as truth. Everything about Natalia always spoke of sincerity.

"The real reason we could never be more than friends is simply this," she sighed and appeared apologetic. "I don't want to leave my world. I love my home and while knowing that there are other ones out there is exciting, I have no desire to see any of them. I almost said no when Riku and Cloud invited me for Christmas. However, my longing to see you and find out how you were doing was too great so I said yes."

She glanced down and looked at where her hand rested on his leg. "And you belong here with Riku and the rest of your family. I believe that now even more firmly than when you left. Everyone here is so close it's amazing. This is your home and where you should be. Unfortunately, that doesn't leave much room for anything but friendship because any other relationship would have no future."

She went quiet again and Sephiroth searched frantically for something to say. She was right on all points but his heart was pained to hear it. He honestly could not say what it was he had hoped for but he was sad that he could not have it. Conversely, he was glad to know that she wanted to remain his friend.

He brought the hand on her shoulder down to her arm and turned her a bit. She looked up at him questioningly but did not ask what he was doing. It was quite on impulse that he drew her closer and dropped his head.

He did not think about it when he kissed her gently. He ignored the extremely faint feeling that this was somehow wrong and simply let himself enjoy this one brief moment. When she began to return the kiss, that swelling in his heart returned and though he realized they would never have more than this, it was enough.

After an immeasurable span of time they broke apart, spring-green eyes gazing into brandy. Neither spoke yet everything the felt was being said. It was one of those endless moments that Sephiroth had heard about but never fathomed he would experience for himself.

He brushed at her cheek once and smiled lightly. "I'm glad you decided to come."

"So am I," Natalia grinned.

Taking a breath, he rubbed her arm and began to stand up. "You need to get back inside before you freeze."

She followed him up, somehow not leaving the shell of his warmth. He hugged her tightly and she snuggled happily against him. It was a shame that they were both able to be practical about this because he knew he could very likely fall in love with this woman.

Feeling someone watching them, he flicked his eyes up to find Riku, Zack and Sora peering through the kitchen blinds. As soon as they spotted him looking, they scurried away but he knew they had seen everything. Eventually, he would have to explain to them the situation but for now, he would let them think whatever they wanted.

"Merry Christmas, Sephiroth," Natalia murmured against his chest.

He kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "Happy Christmas, Natalia."


	11. Cloud and Riku

Wow, guys, nothing for that last? And I had so many people begging... I know, everyone's busy. S'aright. Review when you can!

* * *

Cloud listened to the light commotion of people arriving from his office. Since three, there had been a fairly steady stream of it and after Sora and the others from Destiny Islands appeared, he decided it was time for him to make himself scarce. As much as he loved having everyone here and watching Riku bustle about playing host, the constant greetings quickly started to make him claustrophobic.

Leon had come in and spent a few minutes with him, also not very comfortable with all of the hustle and socializing. Eventually, Zack had managed to drag him back out to talk with the newly arrived bunch from Aerith's house. He thought he heard something about Tseng being with them but he was not curious enough to leave the sanctuary of his office.

Reno poked his head in to say hi and Kairi had also called out to him as she made her way to the kitchen. Outside of them, he was pretty much left alone. Riku occasionally checked up on him, giving him the updates on who was here, twice appearing with Axel. The twenty-year-old was always smiling when he did.

Cloud had to admit, he loved having Christmas here.

Riku again came in and this time he fully entered and shut the door behind him. He leaned against the wood for a moment, expression positively beaming. He bit his lip happily as he bounded over to the desk and hopped up onto it. "You will not believe what me, Zack and Sora just saw on the back deck."

"Hmm," Cloud leaned back in his chair and placed his hands on Riku's knees. "Would this involve your surprise gift to your brother and you and Zack's plot?"

"He _kissed_ her."

The blond raised an eyebrow in slight surprise. Well, that was more than he expected to come out of this latest plan of his lover and best friend. Even though he had seen first hand how Natalia's eyes lit up at talk of Sephiroth and observed the momentary delighted expression he had let slip when he saw her sitting on the sofa when he arrived, he had doubted that anything would actually com of it.

"See?" Riku brought his upper body closer. "I told you there was something there."

"And I believed you. I just didn't think Sephiroth would act on it."

The younger man grinned. "I wasn't sure either but I'm happy for him. Even if they decide to not make a go of it, they'll at least have tonight. Seph deserves to be loved."

Cloud nodded in agreement. He rolled his chair a bit closer and Riku spread his legs so that the blond fit between his knees. He casually rubbed along the silvered man's upper legs. "So is everyone here now?"

"Just about. Zell and Yuffie are still MIA and Aerith seems to think that Irvine's with Rufus. The Lockhart brood got here a few minutes ago." Riku brought his hands up to thread them through blond spikes. "And Seiya has completely taken over my kitchen."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Hey, I'm not going to complain," Riku slid off the desk and some how managed to get into Cloud's lap. He draped his arms over his husband's shoulders and pressed his body against the other man. "I've got time to play with you now."

Smirking, Cloud ran his hands up to Riku's waist and settled his fingers beneath the edge of his shirt. "What about our guests?"

"Pfft, they probably don't even know we're gone," Riku began placing small kisses along Cloud's neck. "We should have gotten a bigger house."

"Uh huh," the swordsman murmured, angling his head. "Why don't we just build a mansion on a hill?"

"No," Riku stated firmly. "No far off mansions over looking the town. It's too… my father."

Cloud sighed and leaned back into the chair. "You had to bring him up, didn't you?"

"Oh, you know what I mean!" Riku started in on his ear. "I love our home."

"So do I." The blond slowly ran his hands along Riku's back. "I never expected to love this family thing as much as I do."

"Mm hmm," the younger man hummed. "Christmas is definitely my favorite holiday."

The puppies suddenly began barking again and the faint sound of the front door opening managed to make its way to their ears. Both Irvine and Yuffie's loud voices were heard a moment later. That meant it was about time for the owners of the house to rejoin the party.

Exhaling unhappily, Riku dropped his head against Cloud's shoulder. "Either Sora or Zack are about to burst through that door-"

"Hey!" Yuffie suddenly appeared. "You two should have gotten that out of your systems earlier. Now get your butts out here so we can eat and open presents!"

She did not stick around and partially closed the door behind her. The couple was just able to see Irvine and Rufus enter the living room. Apparently, literally everyone was here.

"I better go help Seiya finish up dinner," Riku reluctantly pulled back.

Cloud tightened his hold on his body, however, and drew him into a long, lingering kiss. When he released him, Cloud swatted lightly at his back. "You do that and I'll go out and listen to Zack and Sora gush to Selphie and Kairi about what you saw Sephiroth doing."

"Oh, I'm sure everyone here already knows about it." Riku climbed off of his lap. "I'm just curious about how Seph's going to behave for the rest of the night."

The younger half of the pair held his hand out and Cloud took it, rising out of the chair. With hands clasped together they left the office, immediately greeted by their dogs who danced around their feet excitedly. They smiled at one another, exchanging one more kiss before Riku headed for the kitchen and Cloud, followed by the pets, went into the living room.


	12. The Singles

Thanks for everything, guys! I greatly appreciate it when you guys take the time to leave a note! Here's the last, it's kinda... awkward but over all I like it. Happy Whatever-you-may-be-celebrating!

* * *

"I think that's the last of it," Selphie dropped the few containers of leftovers onto the counter beside the fridge. She opened it up to put them away and frowned. "Oh, this is gonna be a pain."

Seiya and Sora laughed from the sink where they were cleaning dishes. Seiya handed her son a pot to dry and started on another. The actual tableware was in the dishwasher. "You can get it all in, Selph. I have faith in you."

"Of course!" The young woman squared her shoulders and began rearranging the refrigerator's contents.

Dinner was long over and the presents had all been handed out and opened. It was now late into the night and most of the others had gone home. Faint conversation could be heard from the living room, mostly Zell and Irvine telling random stories about Leon. Zack's loud laughter occasionally cut through the air.

"Hey, guys," Axel greeted as he and Cid entered the kitchen. The two crossed the tile floor, obviously heading for the porch for a cigarette. "How's the clean up?"

"Going well," Seiya answered easily.

"Who's still here?" Selphie asked, struggling with a towering stack of containers.

Cid was removing a cigarette from his pack and handing it to Axel. "Leon, Zack, Zell, Yuffie, Irvine, Kairi and Hayner."

Axel casually took half the stack from her and grinned down at her. "Need some help?"

"Nope but thanks!" She shoved what she still had into the fridge then took the rest from the fire-wielder and pushed those in. She triumphantly slammed the door and whirled around. "Piece of sweet cake!"

"Sephiroth and that woman disappeared 'bout a half hour ago," Cid thumbed his nose. "Don' think I wanna fuckin' know where to."

"I wonder if he's gonna let her see the wings," Axel laughed, folding his arms across his thin waist. "It's kinda scary seeing General Crazy all smitten. And for the longest time I thought he was just freaking asexual."

"I think we all did," Sora took the last dish to dry from his mother.

"I didn't," Seiya nearly sang. "I knew for a fact that he wasn't."

Selphie giggled. "I knew there was more going on there but friendship!"

"What?" Sora looked at his mom in horror. "Oh please tell me she's kidding!"

"Of course she is, baby," she assured him. "As beautiful as that man may be, I have no interest in him sexually."

"Oh, lord," Sora shivered. "Mom, I never wanna hear you talk about that kind of thing again."

Seiya wiped out the sink then turned, drying her hands on a towel. "Yes, Sora."

"So," Selphie skipped over to Axel. "How was your first Christmas?"

The spiky-redhead shrugged. "I like the presents. With all the people in this crazy group you all call a family, I don't think you'll ever be short on those."

"You're part of the crazy group now too, ya know!" Sora grinned.

"Like I could forget," Axel smirked at him. "It was cool but there are way too many happy couples. I mean, I think the five of us are the only fully single people in the bunch."

"Yeah," agreed Sora, hopping up on the counter. "I mean, I'm glad everyone's happy and all that but sometimes it's just painful, ya know?"

"Holiday's are the worse fer that," Cid tucked his cigarette pack into his shirt pocket. "Shera loved this time of year. She was always makin' a big deal of it. Actually, in a weird way bein' stuck with you loons helps."

"It's always better to not be alone this time of year," Seiya declared. "Even if you don't really do the whole Christmas thing or even the holidays in general, you should be around people who care about you. There's something… comforting about knowing you aren't by yourself."

Axel flicked his green eyes at Sora for a moment. "Roxas liked Christmas."

The nineteen-year-old perked up a little. "He did?"

"Yep, had an unhealthy obsession with snow, too," the former Nobody laughed. "You should get Dem to tell you sometime about how he and Rox got Vexen to help them make it snow in the castle."

"_Inside_ the castle?" Selphie gaped. "Oh, that would be _so_ pretty!"

"Well, some of us thought it was. Saix and Larx weren't too thrilled 'bout it."

"Shinra used to make a big deal of Christmas," Cid folded his arms, one hand closed around a cigarette. "In every city they had a central building and they would host a big ol' party there for all of its employees. Dunno 'bout other cities but in Rocket Town they'd set off fireworks give out toys to the kids. Shera always volunteered to help. Somehow got me to do it the year before Meteor."

"Aw, I can just see grumpy you handing out toys to little kids!" Selphie giggled. Even the other three looked amused.

"Yeah, yeah," the blond grumbled with a smile. He then tapped Axel's arm. "I thought we were goin' for a smoke."

"We are," Axel opened the back door, tossing a wave over his shoulder. "Time to face the cold in the name of addiction."

Cid shoved him forward and they disappeared onto the porch, shutting the door behind them. Selphie frowned a little, looking after them. "Do you think Cid's ever going to find someone else?"

"I don't think he wants to," Seiya brushed at her bangs. "Even though he still misses his wife, he's pretty happy with where he's at in life."

Selphie nodded. "It's still sad."

"Yeah," Sora looked down at his oversized shoes. "Penelo and I may be broken up but she still called me yesterday to say happy holidays. She may be out of my life but she isn't gone."

"That was nice of her." Seiya patted her son's leg. She knew how hard Sora had taken the girl leaving.

"Hey," Riku walked into the kitchen, gripping four empty glasses in the fingers of each of his hands. He noted the somewhat somber feeling that had come over the room and lifted a concerned eyebrow. "What's going on?"

"Just having a moment," Sora quickly cast off his downcast expression. He leapt off the counter and grinned. "Are there any cookies left out there?"

"Yeah," the silvered one replied, dropping the glasses into the sink. "Though I don't know for how long. Irvine and Zack have been hitting them hard. I think the wine is gone, too."

Axel and Cid were coming back in as he said that and Axel snapped his fingers. "If the booze is gone, that's my cue to leave."

"Actually, I was thinking about heading out," Seiya moved to rinse out the glasses Riku had brought but he shook his head and did it himself. "It's been a long day."

Nodding agreement, Selphie yawned. "Yeah, but it's been a blast!"

"Hey, where'd your bro go?" Axel asked with a small smirk.

"He and Natalia went upstairs a while ago," Riku turned away from the sink. "I don't think things are gonna turn out with them as me and Zack hoped but their happy and that's all that matters."

"In the end, that's all ya got," Cid confirmed. "Well, if you guys are headin' out, I suppose I will, too."

"Alright," Riku smiled oddly. "I'll let the others know you're leaving. Hopefully, they'll decide to go with."

Both Sora and Axel studied him a moment. Axel chuckled and shook his head. "I was wondering how long it would be before you were trying to kick everyone out."

The young man bit his lip then grinned. "Well, Cloud hasn't given me my present yet."

Cid snorted and brushed past him. "Fig'res. I'm surprised you didn't tell us all to git the second dinner was done."

"Of course not," Seiya pinched Riku's cheek. "He needed us to clean up for him."

"Now that isn't true!" Riku looked aghast at the mere thought.

"Sure it is," Axel countered. "And these suckers love you enough to do it."

Riku pouted at him but it turned into a lopsided grin. He gave Seiya a hug and addressed both her and Sora. "Thanks so much for helping out today."

"Not necessary, baby," Seiya petted his hair. "That's what family does. I'm just glad everyone had a great time."

"I think so," he said. Keeping and arm around her, he faced the doorway. "Well, if you guys are going, I'll help you get everything together."

Sora stepped over to join them, glancing back at Axel. "You coming?"

Axel nodded and added himself to the small group. He draped his arm over the brunet's shoulders. "Ya know, a guy could get used to all of this holiday shit."

Sora made a noise. "You don't know how many times I've heard that these past few years."

"Well, yeah, you've managed to turn a bunch of loners and wild cards into probably the most motley family in all the worlds."

Riku angled his head back. "And I know you just love being part of it."

"Damn right." The former Nobody grinned.


End file.
